galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adeleine
Adeleine appeared in 2000 video game called Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Adeleine is a character in the Kirby series, making her official debut in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. She came to Planet Popstar to study art. She is a talented young artist that can paint pictures that come to life. There is ambiguity surrounding the idea that Adeleine and Ado, a boss in Kirby's Dream Land 3, are the same individual; due to the similarities, "Ado" and "Adeleine" are covered here; this should not serve as a confirmation that Ado and Adeleine correspond to the same character (at least, in all instances). Adeleine is portrayed as a young girl wearing a green, collared smock, a gray skirt, and a red beret covering some of her dark hair. She is almost always seen with her blue brush with multi-colored paint on the tip, her brown paint palette with red, blue and yellow paint and her large easel. Like various characters in the franchise, she features blushes on her cheeks, which are colored red. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, Ado's smock is a shade of chartreuse, is short-sleeved, and features two brass buttons. Her hair is parted to the side and is colored brown (some images of her depict it as black). Her shoes are black, and she has matching black socks (although these could be interpreted as boots). In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Adeleine's smock is green (although most of her artwork depicts it as teal), long-sleeved, and features a single button. Her hair is center parted, and most of her forehead appears bare. She wears blue socks and large, brown shoes with yellow laces. In sub-games, she can wear a purple smock with a pink beret, an orange smock with a brown beret, or a blue smock with a yellow beret, in addition to her plain green and red outfit. Kirby Star Allies updates Adeleine's appearance, adding a fringe of hair on the left side of her forehead, violet eyes, a small, stubby nose, and five fingers on each hand. Adeleine is humanoid in appearance, and a few manga adaptions have referred to her as being human. Due to her lack of dialogue, not much is known about Adeleine's personality. What is known is that she is very artistic and creative, and as such she is almost always seen with her art equipment with which she can create various works of art in a short period of time. After being freed from Dark Matter's control, she eagerly joins Kirby and the gang. In some parts of the game, and in cutscenes, she usually renders assistance to Kirby and the others by painting food or hints. Like Kirby, she appears to be a cheerful soul, as she is noticeably happy most of the time. According to the Kirby Star Allies Channel on Update 11, Adeleine is a little shy about being fed food and hides her face with her hands when done so. Category:Creatures Category:Females Category:Artists Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2000 Category:Kirby Universe